La vie nous réserve bien des surprises
by GinnyPotter02
Summary: Ma fiction se passe 5 ans après le tome6 .Ginny a disparu pendant l'été de 1997. Pourquoi estelle partie? Ginny trouva une petite fille qui pleurait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Cette petite se prénome Lisa.Qui est cette petite Lisa?
1. Chapter 1

**La vie nous réserve bien des surprises.**

**Chapitre1 :**

Dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste, une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleue pleurait. Une médicomage d'une vingtaine d'année entendit quelqu'un pleurer et se dirigea vers ses pleurs.

Médicomage : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ? Tu as tes parents ?

Fille : J'ai…j'ai perdu mon papa.

La médicomage l'a pris dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Médicomage : Chut ! … Ne pleure plus. On va retrouver ton papa.

La petite se calma et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Médicomage : Où se trouvait ton papa la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Fille : Mon papa achetait des fleurs et moi je regardais le bébé dans la poussette. Quand je me suis retournée, plus de papa.

Médicomage : On va retourner dans le hall d'entrée à coter du fleuriste.

Fille : Tu t'appelle comment, toi ?

Médicomage : Je m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ?

Fille : Lisa

Tout en se dirigeant vers le hall de l'hôpital, elles discutèrent. Lisa lui raconta que son papa était le meilleur des papas et qu'elle était ici pour sa tante qui venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon, William.

A peine arriver dans le hall, on entendit un homme appelait sa fille.

Père : Lisa, ma puce !

Lisa : Papa !

Lisa courue dans les bras de son père. Ginny s'approcha d'eux.

Lisa : Papa, je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné.

Père : Mais non ma puce, jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner.

Lisa : C'est Ginny qui m'a trouvé dans les couloirs.

Père : Ginny ?

Le père leva les yeux vers la dénommée Ginny. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement. Ils n'en crurent leurs yeux. 5 ans, cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, 5 ans qu'il l'avait quitté après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, 5 ans qu'elle était partie, 5 ans qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'osaient pas parler, mais c'est Lisa qui leur firent revenir à la réalité.

Lisa : Papa, papa ! On va voir William.

Père : Oui, on y va.

Père : Ginny

Ginny: Ecoute Harry, fait comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu.

Harry : Quoi ! Alors là jamais de la vie.

Ginny : Il le faudra bien. Tu as ta vie et moi j'ai la mienne. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu.

Harry : Comme tu voudras mais sache que Hermione vient d'accoucher et que toute ta famille est ici.

Harry parti avec Lisa vers la chambre de Hermione. Il était tellement en colère , il ne s'attendait pas à des retrouvailles comme ça. Au fond de lui, il l'aimait tellement , il n'avait jamais cesse d'aimer SA Ginny. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait parlé ainsi, pourquoi elle voulait que personne sache qu'elle est ici. Harry se posait tellement de questions qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione. Il se retourna vers sa fille, Lisa, et lui ordonna de ne parler à personne de Ginny.

Quand Harry parti, Ginny couru à son bureau et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

SUITE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 **

_Une semaine plus tard_

Dans son bureau d'auror, Harry travaillait sur un dossier mais ses pensés étaient tournés vers une jeune rousse. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il se posait énormément de questions du style, pourquoi était-elle parti, il y a 5 ans ? Ou encore pourquoi avait-elle été aussi froide avec lui quand il s'était revu , Plein d'autres questions de ce genre. Il était tellement dans ses réflexions qui n'entendit pas Ron rentrer.

RW : Harry !

….

Ron passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir sur terre.

HP : Oui !

RW : Je suis venu te rappeler que tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir.

HP : J'ai complètement oublier.

RW : Hermione a eu raison que je devais venir te le rappeler.

HP : Je suis complètement désole, vieux, mais je dois faire quelque chose. Ca ne vous dérange pas de garder Lisa pour la soirée.

RW : Bien sur que non. Mais qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

Mais Harry était déjà parti. Après avoir marcher plus d'une heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant l'hôpital sorcier. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans le hall. Il se dirigea dans l'accueil.

HP : Bonjour, je cherche le bureau de Ginny Weasley.

Secrétaire : Ginny Weasley… Ah oui la nouvelle médicomage. Son bureau se trouve au 1er étage, au fond à droite, porte M102.

HP : Merci beaucoup.

A Saint-Mangouste, Ginny venait de faire la tournée de ses patients, elle rentra de son bureau pour remplir les dossiers des patients qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs reprise pour repenser à sa rencontre avec un beau brun aux yeux vert émeraude. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte pensant que c'était un patient, elle l'invita donc à rentrer.

Arriver devant la porte M102, Harry Frappa.

GW : Oui, rentré.

Harry rentra et se retrouva en face de Ginny. Elle fut très surprise de le voir dans son bureau.

HP : Ginny, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

GW : Il n'y a rien à dire. Sors de mon bureau et va rejoindre ta femme et ta fille !

Harry fit de gros yeux et se mit à rigoler. Il venait de comprendre pour quoi Ginny réagissait ainsi avec lui.

GW : Qu'est ce que tu as rire ?

HP : Je ne savais pas que j'étais marié et c'est qui ma femme.

GW : Si tu n'ais pas marié et Lisa dans tout ça.

HP : Je t'invite à dîner et je t'explique tout.

Elle était tellement curieuse qu'elle accepta l'invitation.

GW : J'accepte mais avant laisse moi termine le dernier dossier et enlever cette blouse.

HP : Tu es très belle avec.

Ginny lui fit un sourire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un restaurant moldus. Le serveur venait tout juste de leur servir leur repas.

GW : Aller dis-moi qui est Lisa.

HP : Vous êtes bien curieuse Miss Weasley.

Devant la moue de Ginny, Harry commença à lui raconter qui était vraiment Lisa.

HP : Bon d'accord, je te raconte tout. A la fin du moi de mai 2001, on frappa à la porte à la porte de chez moi et j'ai eu la surprise de voir mon cousin Dudley sur mon pallier. Je l'invita donc à rentrer et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il m'apprit qu'il était marié et que sa femme venait de mourir d'un accident de voiture. Il m'expliqua que le jour de l'enterrement de sa femme, il apprit que sa femme était une sorcière qui c'était retiré du monde sorcier. Imagine la tête de mon cousin quand il a apprit la nouvelle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il venait me raconter tout ça comme on a jamais été très proche lui et moi. Il m'apprit ensuite qu'il avait une petite fille de 2 ans ½ et qu'elle était sorcière. Comme haïssant tout ce qui attrait à la paranormal, il me demanda donc d'adopter Lisa. Connaissant la vie dure que m'avait fait vivre les Dursley, je ne pouvais que faire sortir cette petite de cette famille de fou.

Ginny avait écouté très attentivement Harry et ses larmes avaient commencé à couler.

GW : La pauvre petite ! C'est vraiment formidable ce que tu as fait pour elle. Elle doit être beaucoup plus heureuse avec toi.

HP : Ca été très dur au début. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais avec l'aide de ta mère et de Hermione, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

GW : Le peu de temps que je sois resté avec elle, je l'ai trouvé vraiment formidable. Tu as dois être un très bon père.

HP : Je fais de mon mieux.

Ils terminèrent leurs plats et commandèrent deux gâteaux brownie avec de la crème anglaise. (NDA : Miam, ça donne faim.lol)

GW : Harry, comment va ma famille ?

HP : Ta famille va très bien, tous tes frères sont mariés et tu es tata de 7 neveux.

GW : 7 ! Bah dit donc, mes frères n'ont pas perdu de temps.

HP : Tu sais à la fin de la guerre, il y a eu pas mal de mariages et de naissances. Ils ont appelé cette période le Baby Boom.

GW : Comment va Hermione, tu m'as l'autre jour qu'elle venait d'accoucher.

HP : Elle va très bien. Tu sais c'est ta belle-sœur depuis 2 ans.

GW : Mon crétin de frère a enfin déclaré sa flamme pour Hermione.

HP : Ca à mis du temps mais il est arrivé.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes, quand de la musique retentit.

C'était "Listen to your heart" de Roxette. ( NDA: Je vous conseille d'écouter cette chanson elle est vraiment trop belle.)

HP: Miss Weasley voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

GW : Avec plaisir Mr Potter.

Harry l'entraîna donc sur la piste de danse.

_1-I know there something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_REFRAIN:_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_2-Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_REFRAIN(X2):_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_3-And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

_REFRAIN(jusqu'a la fin...):_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

A la fin de la chanson, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

GW : Je ne savais pas que tu étais un très bon danseur.

HP : Après mettre ridiculiser au bal de Noël de ma 4ème année, j'ai décidé de prendre des cours.

GW : Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je rentre.

HP : D'accord, je vais demander la note et je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

En la raccompagnant, Harry décida enfin de lui poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

HP: Ginny, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es parti et où es-tu pendant ses 5 dernières années.

GW : Je m'attendais à cette question. J'ai suis parti en France dans la banlieue parisienne. J'ai fait ma 6ème et 7ème année par correspondance avec Poudlard et fait mes 3ans d'études de médicomage dans un grand hôpital parisien moitié sorcier-moitié moldus. Il y a un mois j'ai demande à être muter à Saint-Mangouste. Le pourquoi je suis partie cet été là, je sais que je te dois la vérité, Harry, mais laisse-moi encore du temps.

HP : Je ne te ferais pas de pression, j'entendrais que tu me le dises. Et pour ta famille ?

GW : Je ne suis pas encore prête de les affronter. On arrivait devant chez moi.

Harry regarda Ginny et mis une mèche derrière son oreille.

HP : Ginny, j'ai passé une très agréable soirée.

GW : Moi, aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

HP : Toi, aussi tu m'as énormément manqué.

Harry se baissa et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs yeux brillèrent. Ginny lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa à son tour.

GW : Bonne nuit Harry.

Ginny rentra dans son appartement. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'appuya sur la porte et des larmes de coulèrent sur sa joue.

Une petite fille : Maman, tu es rentrée.

La suite….

* * *

_Je vous voudrais dire un grand merci à:_

_Miss tonks, Lily9172, Ladyalenor, Hedwidge09,Virg05, Latitemery, Hp-dafie-hp et ainsi d'aux anonyme_

_Pour vos reviews_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 

_Deux jours plus tard,_

Harry et Lisa étaient chez Ron et Hermione, ils venaient de terminer de déjeuner. Hermione profita de questionner Harry pendant que Ron couchait la tit Will et mis Lisa à la sieste.

HW : Harry, est ce que tout va bien en ce moment ?

HP : Oui, je vais très bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

HW : Je trouve que tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelque temps. Toute la semaine, tu avais l'air préoccupé mais là on dirait que tu as l'air heureux. Donc c'est normal que je me pose des questions. Tu vas me dire où tu étais vendredi soir au lieu de dîner avec nous ?

HP : Mione, je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce que j'ai fait vendredi soir, je ne peux te rien dire.

HW : Tu veux rien me dire tant pis mais sache que je vais bien finir par découvrir ce que tu caches.

Quand Ron était revenu, Hermione arrêta de questionner Harry. Tous les 3 parlèrent tout l'après midi, de leur semaine, des nouveautés du monde des sorciers mais aussi de Noël qui aurait lieu dans un mois au Terrier.

A l'occasion d'une enquête, Harry dût se rendre à Saint-Mangouste pour interroger 2 personnes blessées. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il se trouve que la médicomage qui s'occupe de ses 2 blessés, est Ginny.

Harry en profita pour inviter Ginny à déjeuner. Alors ils déjeunèrent 2 ou 3 fois ensemble dans la semaine. Harry invita Ginny a dîner le vendredi soir.

_Le vendredi soir,_

Ginny se trouvait devant la porte du 12 Square Grimauld, elle se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elle avait mise les pieds c'était l'été de 1995. Cet été là, elle avait passé ses vacances à nettoyer cette maison. Elle sonna à la porte, se fut Lisa qui l'accueillit.

LP : Bonjour Ginny

GW : Bonjour ma puce. Comment ça va ?

LP : Très bien.

GW : où est ton papa ?

LP : Parti voir si tout va bien en cuisine.

Ginny fut surprise de ne pas entendre les cris de Mrs Black, elle se retourna vers l'emplacement du tableau, mais le tableau n'était pas là.

GW : Où est le tableau de Mrs Black ?

HP : Pourquoi ? Ses hurlements te manquent tellement.

GW : Non, pas du tout. Comment tu as fait pour l'enlever ?

HP : Après avoir passer une demi-heure a interrogé Kreattur, il m'a révélé le sort pour le retirer ainsi que le tableau de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

GW : C'est vraiment génial, sinon tu serais venu complètement fou avec cette vieille folle.

HP : Viens, on va passer dans la salle.

Ginny fut très surprise quand elle rentra dans la salle, la décoration n'avait rien avoir à l'époque où elle avait passé ses vacances. Elle avait tellement changé.

GW : La déco est vraiment super.

HP : Ton frère, Hermione et moi, on a passé un mois à décoré la maison et enlever toute trace de magie noir.

GW : Vous avez fait du très bon travail.

HP : Que voudrais-tu boire ?

GW : Une bièraubeurre

HP : Et, toi Lisa ?

LP : Jus de citrouille, papa.

Harry servit les boissons.

LP : Ginny, c'est pour toi.

GW : Pur moi ? C'est toi qui as fait ce magnifique dessin.

LP : Oui. C'est toi en médicomage.

GW : Merci beaucoup ma puce. Tu sais quoi je vais l'accrocher dans mon bureau.

HP : Lisa adore dessiner.

GW : Elle est vraiment douée pour son âge. Il se trouve que tu as une future artiste.

HP : Elle fera ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle aime.

La soirée se passa très bien. Il était sous le signe de rigolade, souvenir, anecdote, …

Ginny et Lisa s'entendaient très bien, ce qui faisait très plaisir à Harry. Mais bientôt fut l'heure pour Lisa d'aller rejoindre les bras de morphés.

HP : Je crois jeune fille qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

LP : Oui, papa. Tu viens me border.

HP : Bien sur.

LP : Ginny, tu viens aussi me border.

GW : Si tu veux.

Lisa était couché dans son lit, Harry et Ginny étaient de chaque coter. Lisa leur demanda de lire une histoire. Harry choisi de lui lire un conte moldus « La belle au bois dormant », Ginny lut aussi une partie du livre. A la fin du conte, Lisa reçu un bisous de bonne nuit par son père et Ginny.

LP : Bonne nuit Papa. Bonne nuit Ginny.

GW & HP : Bonne nuit ma puce.

Harry et Ginny étaient sur le canapé en train de boire un café. Ginny décida de rentrer chez elle.

GW : J'ai passé une très agréable soirée.

HP : Tous les moments en toi son toujours agréable.

Ginny sentit ses joues rougir. Harry l'embrassa et Ginny répondit à son baiser.

HP : Bonne nuit Ginny.

GW : Bonne nuit Harry.

Quand Ginny rentra chez elle, une vieille femme d'une soixante d'année était assise sur un fauteuil. Cette femme était la voisine de Ginny qui se nommé Mrs Smith.

Mrs S: Miss Weasley.

GW: Elle est couchée.

Mrs S : Oui, depuis une heure.

GW : Elle a été sage.

Mrs S: Un ange. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

GW : Bonne nuit Mrs Smith.

Ginny alla voir sa fille pour lui faire un bisous de bonne nuit. Mais sa fille avait senti la présence de sa mère et se réveilla quand était sur le point de sortir de la chambre. La petite avait de longs cheveux roux comme sa mère et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

LW :Maman

GW : Oui, Lily.

LW : Toutes mes copines à la garderie parlent de leur papa, pourquoi moi j'ai pas mon papa.

GW : Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi ton papa n'était pas avec nous mais je te promets que très bientôt tu le verras.

LW : C'est vrai

GW : Oui. Mais maintenant, tu vas te recoucher. Bonne nuit ma puce. Fait de beau rêve.

_Le lendemain, _

Ginny a son réveil pris une très grande décision. Elle confia Lily à sa voisine, Mrs Smith.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le 12 Square Grimauld. Elle fut accueillit par Harry.

HP : Ginny !

Il fut assez surpris de la trouver au pas de sa porte.

GW : J'ai enfin décidé à te répondre à la question que tu m'as posé la semaine dernière.

HP : Rentre. Installe-toi dans la salle. Je vais emmener Lisa chez Hermione pour être tranquille.

Harry revient quelque minute plus tard, il s'installa en face de Ginny.

HP : Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir tout me dire.

GW : Oui, j'en suis certaine et je te la dois la vérité.

HP : Je t'écoute.

GW : Après ce qui c'est passé en juin 1997, mes BUSEs ont été reportées au début août au Ministère de la magie. Durant le dernier jour de l'épreuve, j'ai eu un malaise dans les couloirs Luna m'accompagna à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière me posa plusieurs questions et me fit passer des examens. Elle m'annonça enfin ce que j'avais, « Vous êtes enceinte de pratiquement de 3 mois. » ( Ginny sentit les larmes coulées sur son visage, elle n'osait plus regarder Harry.) Comme le lendemain c'était le mariage de Bill et Fleur, je pensais de parler à ce moment là mais tu n'es pas venu. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione t'ont rejoins pour chercher les horcruxes. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, personne à qui me confier. J'aurais pu parler à ma mère mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, sa fille de 16 ans enceinte en pleine période de guerre. J'ai réfléchi pendant 2 longues journées ce que je devais faire. Je décida donc de partir pour la France comme je savais que là bas la guerre était pratiquement inexistante. Si je suis partie, je voulais protéger mon enfant…notre enfant. Imagine, si Voldemort aurait su que ton ex petite amie était enceinte de toi, Harry Potter. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais s'il te plait ne rejette pas notre fille, Lily. Je l'ai appelé Lily comme ta mère.

Ginny était en larme, Harry l'a pris dans ses bras.

La suite…

* * *

_Je voudrais vous remercier à_

_Elodie, The Rattlesnake, Virg05, Hp-dafie-hp,_

_Mlle Potter, Hedwidge09, Latitemery,Lily9172,_

_Pichou26, Miss Tonks, Gidro, Marine Potter et aux anonymes._

_pour vos reviews._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Aller voir mon blog sur_

_ginnypotter02. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu._ _Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 5 très rapidement._

_Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_

**Chapitre4 **

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Harry. Harry s'écarta lentement de Ginny, il la regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Il venait d'avoir un sacré choc. Ginny venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait une fille.

HP : Je… Je n'en reviens pas… une fille. Nous avons une fille.

GW: Oui, Harry.

HP : Je devrais t'en vouloir de me l'avoir cacher mais je n'arrive pas. Je sais que tu as fais ça pour la protégée et je te comprends très bien. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce moment là, on aurait pu trouver une solution et je t'aurais aidé, soutenu.

GW : Comment j'aurais fait pour te le dire, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Toutes les lettres que l'Ordre t'avais envoyé on fait demi tour. Je pensais que serait venu au mariage de Fleur et Bill mais tu n'ais jamais apparu.

HP : Et à ta famille ?

GW : J'avais tellement peur de leur réaction. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive aux oreilles aux mangemorts. Imagine, si Voldemort avait su.

HP : Je veux même pas imaginer ce qui l'aurait fait.

GW : Je suis tellement navré de te l'avoir cacher et d'être parti mais je pense que c'était la meilleure solution pour notre enfant.

HP : Maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi et pour Lily.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Près d'une heure, Ginny lui parla de sa grossesse, de la naissance de Lily jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry voulait tout savoir de sa fille, la connaître. Il décida donc de la rencontrer le soir-même. Ginny fut heureuse que Harry décide de la rencontrer et elle savait que Lily serait aux anges d'enfin rencontrer son père.

Harry dut expliquer à Lisa qu'il avait eut une fille avec Ginny. Au début, il était assez anxieux de sa réaction mais elle fut assez contente d'avoir une sœur.

Quand Lily a su qu'elle allait rencontrer son père, elle ne tenait plus en place. Ginny dut lui expliquer que Harry avait une autre fille, elle fut assez jalouse de cette fille mais l'idée d'avoir une sœur lui plaisait bien.

Harry était assez angoissé de rencontrer sa fille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il avait une fille avec Ginny.

Comme ce dîner était assez spécial, il a voulut préparer lui-même le repas.

Le moment de la rencontre fut enfin arrivé, quand la sonnette retentit. Harry alla ouvrir.

A la vue de sa fille, Harry se mit à sa hauteur.

HP : Bonsoir Lily

LW : PAPA !

La petite lui sauta au coup, il la serra très fort. Lily rencontra enfin son père, elle était tellement heureuse.

Dans le salon, Lisa jouait avec ses poupées.

HP : Lisa. Je te présente Lily. Lily, Je te présente Lisa.

LP : Bonjour Lily.

LW : Bonjour Lisa.

LP : Tu veux venir jouer avec moi à la poupée.

Lily se tourna vers sa mère, Ginny lui fit un signe qu'elle pouvait aller jouer.

Lisa et Lily jouaient ensemble ce qui leur permettaient de faire plus connaissance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry appela ses filles pour manger.

HP : Lily, Lisa, à table.

LP : C'est papa qui fait à manger. S'il y a des goûts bizarres, c'est nourmale.

HP : LISA !

LP : C'est la vérité, papa. La dernière fois que tu as fait à manger, c'était pas très bon. Heureusement que les elfes sont là. Au moins chez grand-mère Molly, c'est toujours bon.

GW : Tu as raison, Lisa. Chez ma mère, c'est toujours délicieux. Elle devrait te donner des cours, Harry.

HP : Bah justement, je lui ai demandé quelque conseille culinaire.

A la fin du repas, Harry attendit le verdict.

HP : Alors, vous avez trouvé comment mon repas ?

LW : C'était trop bon, papa.

LP : Oui, c'était très bon, papa.

GW : Moi, je trouve qu'il y avait un arrière goût.

HP : QUOI ?

Ginny était morte rire. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura.

GW : C'était délicieux. J'espère que tu me feras d'autre plat comme celui là.

HP : J'y compte bien.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient le dessert. Ils parlaient de Quidditch.

LW : Papa, tu m'apprendras à voler.

HP : Bien sur, ma puce.

LW : Maman m'a dit que tu étais attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

HP : Oui. Et ta maman était une excellente poursuiveuse.

GW : N'exagère comme même pas.

HP : Si, je le dis c'est que je le pense vraiment.

GW : Bien capitaine !

HP : Lily, quand tu te débrouilleras très bien, on fera des matchs avec tous tes oncles, tantes.

LW : Maman, quand je verrais mes grands-parents, mes oncles et tantes.

GW : Euh… je ne sais pas ma puce.

HP : Je sais quand tu les verras.

GW : Pardon !

HP : Pourquoi à Noël ? Il aura un grand repas familial. Je pense que ça sera le meilleur moment.

GW : Oui, tu as raison.

Les filles étaient montées dans la chambre, Harry et Ginny étaient restés à discuter dans le salon.

HP : Merci Ginny. Elle est vraiment formidable.

GW : Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle allait rencontrer son père, elle ne tenait plus en place.

HP : Tu te sens prête pour affronter toute ta famille.

GW : J'ai deux semaines pour m'y préparer.

HP : Je serais là. Mais en faite c'est moi qui devrais être terrifier.

GW : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

HP : Ils voudront sûrement me passer un savon pour avoir mis leur fille enceinte, je vais avoir droit à une réunion des frères Weasley.

GW : Oh mon pauvre, Harry. Tu devrais affronter mes frères super protecteur.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, il y avait tellement de passion, d'amour.

* * *

_Je remercie à _

_Mlle Potter, Virg05, Lily9172, Vinvin, Kekoala, Miss Tonks, Marilou Lupin, Pichou26, Gidro, Elodie, Latitemery_

_Pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir._

**Aller lacher plein de reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA: **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre5 **

Une semaine, c'était déjà écoulé depuis la révélation de Ginny concernant Lily. Tous les jours, Harry voyait sa fille, Lily, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui ainsi la mère de celle-ci.

Entre Ginny et Harry avaient eu plusieurs baisé échanger mais pas plus. Harry décida qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire sa déclaration.

Ce vendredi là, Harry travaillait que le matin, il avait donc passé l'après-midi avec ses filles. Il avait confié aux filles ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire. Elles l'aidèrent à préparer le repas ainsi la salle.

Vers 21 heures, les filles se mirent aux lits et souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur père. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny sonna à la porte. Ce fut Kreattur qui alla ouvrir.

K : Bonsoir Miss Weasley, Mr Potter vous attend dans la salle.

GW : D'accord

Quand elle rentra dans la salle, elle fut stupéfaite. La lumière était tamisée, une petite table ronde, des bougies, une ambiance totalement romantique.

Harry la fit asseoir, il passa sa chaise. Ginny n'en revenait pas.

HP : Ce soir, nous dînons en tête à tête. Les filles sont déjà couchées.

GW : Tu avais déjà tout prévu et je suis sure que les filles sont au courant de cette mise en scène.

Harry lui sourit.

Après avoir dîner, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Ginny était lovée dans les bras de Harry.

HP : Ginny. Je voudrais te dire que tu m'as énormément manqué ses 5 dernières années. Depuis qu'on sait revu, je me sens revivre, je suis tellement bien avec toi.

Je t'aime tellement Ginny.

Pendant que Harry parlait les larmes de Ginny avaient coulé sur sa joue.

GW : Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle passion pendant plusieurs minutes.

HP : Ginny jolie, je souhaiterais que Lily et toi venaient vivre ici avec Lisa et moi.

GW : mmmh…. Je ne sais pas.

HP : Tu me fais marcher.

Ginny éclate de rire.

GW : Oui, mon cœur. J'accepte de vivre avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Harry l'en traîna dans sa chambre, qui était maintenant leur chambre. Ils se sont aimés toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle aux filles qui étaient folle de joie.

Ils passèrent le week-end à déménager les affaires de Ginny et de Lily au 12 Square Grimmauld. Lily avait eu droit à sa propre chambre qui était communicante avec celle de Lisa.

_Quelques jours avant Noël, _

Ginny avait été chercher Lisa et Lily chez Mme Smith, qui gardait toujours Lily et avait accepté de s'occuper de Lisa en plus. Toutes les 3 allèrent faire les achats pour Noël, le sapin et les décorations.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient à la maison en train de décorés le grand sapin. Les 2 chipies s'occupèrent de la parties du bas du sapin et Ginny la partie du haut. Tout en décorant, elles s'écoutèrent des chants de Noël, donc elles n'entendirent pas que quelqu'un c'était introduit dans la maison.

Voix : Ginny, c'est bien toi.

Ginny se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé.

GW : Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras, elles étaient tellement heureuses de se revoir après toutes ses années.

HW : Je suis tellement heureuse de voir Ginny. Je n'arrive pas y croire que tu es là devant moi.

GW : C'est moi bien, Hermione. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Lisa : Bonjour Tante Hermione.

HW : Bonjour tite puce.

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione vit une tite fille rousse avec de magnifiques yeux vert.

HW : Par la barbe de Merlin !

GW : Hermione, je te présente Lily. Ma chérie, c'est ta tante Hermione.

HW : Bonjour Lily, tu ressembles énormément à tes parents.

Lily : Bonjour Tante Hermione. Ma maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

HW : Ginny, je crois que tu me dois quelques explications.

GW : Les filles allaient dans vos chambres.

Quand les filles étaient montées. Ginny expliqua tout à Hermione concernant son départ, sa vie en France et son retour en Angleterre.

HW : Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose que toi. Mais depuis combien de temps que tu es revenu ? Comment ça c'est passé tes retrouvailles avec Harry ?

GW : Ca fait maintenant deux mois, que je suis revenue. Harry et moi, on sait revu par hasard à Saint Mangouste.

Ginny continua à lui raconter ses retrouvailles avec Harry, la raconte entre Harry et Lily, ainsi que la déclaration de Harry.

HW : Quand comptes-tu annoncer à ta famille que tu es en Angleterre et aussi pour Lily ?

GW : Harry et moi, on a prévu à Noël.

HW : oui, ça serait vraiment génial à ce moment là. Tu sais, tu nous fais énormément peur il y a 5 ans. Harry s'en était beaucoup voulu quand il a su que était parti.

GW : Oui, je sais. On a largement parlé de ça.

HW : Je suis tellement ravie que tu sois revenu, tu nous as tellement manqué.

GW : Vous m'avez tous manqué aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry rentra à la maison, il fut très surpris de voir Hermione dans son salon.

HP : Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ici.

HW : Comment tu voulais rien me dire, je me suis introduit chez toi et bien sur je tombe sur qui, Ginny.

GW : Si tu aurais vu, l'interrogatoire qu'elle m'a fait passé.

HP : Je peux bien imaginer. Elle m'a fait passé un il y a déjà quelques semaines.

HW : Bon, je vais vous laisser Ron doit m'attendre, alors en se revoit au Terrier.

GW : Hermione ne dit rien à mon frère.

HW : Ton secret sera bien gardé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny appela les filles qu'elles disent en revoir à leur tante.

Lisa & Lily : En revoir Tante Hermione.

HW : En revoir les puces, Harry, Ginny.

HP&GW : A bientôt.

_Le soir du réveillon de Noël,_

Harry, Ginny et les 2 chipies étaient dans le salon près à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier.

HP : Ginny jolie, tu es prête à affronter ta famille.

GW : Prête.

HP : TERRIER

La suite….

* * *

**NDA**: Le chapitre que vous attendait avec impatience sera pour la prochaine fois, je vous le promet.

_Je voudrais remercier à_

_Vinvin, Marion, Lily9172, The Rattlesnake,_

_Virg05,Chaton Weasley, Pichou26_

_pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. _

_N'hésiter pas d'exploser ma boite avec vos reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre6**

_Le soir du réveillon de Noël,_

Harry, Ginny et les 2 chipies étaient dans le salon près à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier.

HP : Ginny jolie, tu es prête à affronter ta famille.

GW : Prête.

HP : TERRIER

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon au Terrier qui était totalement décoré pour les fêtes, une grande table était dressée. Aucun des frères Weasley n'était encore arrivé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, ils virent Molly qui était en train de finir de faire le repas.

GW : Maman !

Molly se retourna, elle se figea en voyant sa fille.

MW : Ginny, c'est bien toi.

GW : Oui, c'est bien moi.

Mère et fille se sautèrent dans les bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Molly se sépara de sa fille pour pouvoir l'observer, elle n'en revenait pas sa fille unique était là devant elle.

A ce moment là, Arthur rentra dans la cuisine.

GW : Papa !

AW : Ma petite fille chérie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mrs et Mr Weasley s'aperçurent que Harry et Lisa étaient là, ils allèrent les embrasser. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils virent enfin une petite fille rousse qui était près de Ginny.

MW : Qui est cette petite fille ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent.

GW : Maman, papa, je vous présente ma fille, Lily. Lily vient embrasser tes grands-parents.

Arthur et Molly embrassèrent leur petite fille. Ils venaient de retrouver leur fille après 5 ans d'absence et là ils viennent d'apprendre qu'elle avait une magnifique fille.

Lily : Je suis très content d'enfin de faire votre connaissance, maman m'a souvent parlé de vous et de sa vie au Terrier.

MW : Nous sommes très contentes de te connaître, ma chérie. Tu veux bien aller dans le salon, on doit discuter avec ta maman.

Lily : Bien sur. Lisa, tu viens.

MW : Je ne pense pas avoir besoin te demander qui est le père de cette petite Elle avait jeté un regard à Harry Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ? Pourquoi être parti comme ça ?

GW : Si je suis partie c'était pour protégé ma fille, tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là c'est pour elle. Si je suis partie, il y a 5 ans, c'est que j'ai eu tellement peur de ta réaction.

MW : Oh ma chérie ! Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras C'est vrai que je t'aurais fait une sacrée remontrance mais je t'aurais aidé.

Au même, Harry et Arthur discutaient dans un coin de la cuisine.

AW : Je veux t'abord te remercier de nous avoir ramener Ginny. Que comptes-tu faire pour ma fille et ma petite-fille ?

HP : J'aime votre fille, mes sentiments pour elle augmentent de jour en jour. Quand elle m'a annoncée que j'avais une fille j'ai pris tout de suite mes responsabilités en vers elle. Je compte faire une demande pour que Lily porte mon nom. Mr Weasley, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille.

AW : Eh bien… Je serais très heureux d'avoir un gendre comme toi.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

On entendit du bruit qui provenait du salon, c'était le reste de la famille qui venait d'arriver.

Harry se dirigea vers sa bien aimée, il posa sa main sur sa taille et lui fit une bise sur le front.

HP : Ca va ?

GW : Très bien. Mes frères sont arrivés, je vais devoir les affronter.

HP : Bon courage mon cœur.

Harry l'embrassa pour l'encourager.

En rentrant dans le salon, ils entendirent Ron râler car il avait faim et il avait hâte de passer à table.

GW : À ce que je vois, tu penses toujours autant à ton estomac.

Quand Ron vit sa sœur, il tomba à la renverse sur un fauteuil. Un silence total se fit dans la pièce, ils étaient tous choqués. Lily, c'était précipité vers sa mère comme elle ne connaissait personne.

Hermione alla saluer Ginny et Harry sans faire attention aux autres et ses autres belles-sœurs firent la même chose.

RW: Gin… Ginny, c'est bien toi.

GW : Non, non, je suis une araignée géante. Bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot.

RW : Et toi Harry, tu savais que ma sœur était revenue Mais bien sûr. Je comprends tout maintenant, ton comportement bizarre depuis plus d'un mois.

Et toi Hermione, tu le savais aussi.

HW : Oui, je le savais mais seulement depuis peu.

RW : Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

GW : Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de Poudlard. Oui, cela fait pas mal de temps que je suis rentrée en Angleterre et j'ai demandé à Harry et Hermione de ne dire à personne pour retour.

Ginny, c'était un peu énervé car elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Ses frères se décidèrent enfin d'aller embrasser leur petite sœur et chacun lui dire un tit mot du type, « Tu nous as énormément manqué », « Je suis content que tu sois rentrer »,…

Ils en profitèrent pour lui présenter leurs enfants :

_William (1mois) : fils de Ron et Hermione. _

_Lucas (4 ans) et Rose (2 ans) : enfants de Bill et Fleur. _

_Dimitri et Andrew (1 an) : Jumeaux de Charlie et Anastacia. _

_Nathan (6 mois) : fils de Fred et Angelina. _

_Nicolas (6 mois) : fils de George et Verity. _

Ginny apprit que Fleur et Pénélope étaient enceintes.

GW : Vous m'avez présenté vos enfants donc à moi de vous présenter ma fille.

Frères Weasley : Hein ? Quoi ? Tu as une fille ?

GW : Voilà ma fille, Lily. Ma puce, je te présente tous tes oncles, tantes et cousins.

BW : Mais qui est le père ?

Lily : Il est là mon papa.

Elle pointa du doigt son père, Harry. Il fit un timide sourire.

RW : Mais non, c'est impossible. Harry ne peut être ton père.

Ron ne voulait pas y croire que Harry était le père de cette petite. Car cela voulait dire qu'il avait couché avec sa _petite _sœur.

CW : Mais Ron. Tu ne vois pas que ça se lit sur son visage que c'est la fille de Harry et Ginny.

RW : Non, non, c'est impossible.

HW : Ron, il faut que tu acceptes que Lily est leur fille.

RW : Mais Hermione, cela veut dire que mon meilleur ami a posé ses sales pattes sur ma _petite_ sœur. Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es partie car tu étais enceinte.

GW : Oui, c'est une des raisons de mon départ. Ron, rentre-toi bien ça dans te tite tête Harry est le père de ma fille.

BW : Etant l'aîné de cette grande famille, je pense que le conseil des frères Weasley s'impose.

FW : Harry, quand on t'appellera, tu devras monter pour ton audience.

HP : Quoi ?

GW : Vous allez lui faire quoi ?

GeW : Ne t'inquiète soeurette, il reviendra sûrement vivant.

GW : Comment ça sûrement vivant ?

Les six frères montèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Percy appela Harry. Avant de monter, Ginny embrassa Harry.

La chambre de Ron ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre mais à un tribunal.

BW : Avancez jusqu'à la barre !

CW : Levez votre main droite ! Vous direz la vérité rien que la vérité.

HP : Je le jur.

PW : Vous êtes Harry James Potter ?

HP : Oui

PW : Vous êtes né le 31 juillet 1980.

HP : Oui

CW : Mr Potter. Vous êtes ici car vous fréquentez notre chère _petite _sœur, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Dîtes-nous depuis combien de temps dure toute cette histoire ?

HP : Je vais commencer par le commencement. Ginny et moi, nous sommes sorties ensemble durant ma sixième année à Poudlard. Je l'ai quitté le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore car je voulais la protéger, l'éloigner de cette bataille et je savais que Voldemort s'en prenait aux personnes que j'aimais.

Quand je l'ai revu, il y a un mois à Saint-Mangouste, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti. Au début, ça avait été un peu tendu mais on s'est expliqué après tout s'est très bien passé. Quand elle m'a annoncé pour Lily, j'ai tout de suite pris mes responsabilités et depuis on vit ensemble.

RW : Es-tu amoureux de ma sœur ?

HP : Bien sûr que je l'aime. Mes sentiments pour elle sont tellement forts qu'ils grandissent de jour en jour.

FW : Que comptes-tu faire avec ma sœur ?

HP : Votre père m'a déjà posé cette question et cela reste pour le moment entre nous.

BW : Bien. Avez-vous d'autre question à poser à Mr Potter ?

Frères Weasley : Non !

BW : Très bien. Dans un instant nous allons donner notre verdict.

Les six frères se réunir en rond dans un coin de la pièce.

PW : Le conseil des frères Weasley te confit notre sœur alors prend bien soin d'elle et nous savons qu'elle sera très heureuse avec toi.

A ce moment là plusieurs confettis explosa sur la tête de Harry qui fut bien évidemment envoyer par les jumeaux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien.

Ginny fut tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa famille.

Pour Lily se fut son plus beau Noël, son père, sa mère et toute sa famille.

La suite…

* * *

**Bonus :**

**Dates des Evènements**

19 Septembre 1979 : Naissance de Hermione Jane Granger

1er Mars 1980 : Naissance de Ronald Bilius Weasley

31 Juillet 1980 : Naissance de Harry James Potter

11 Août 1981 : Naissance de Ginevra Molly Weasley

1er Septembre 1991 : Rentrée à Poudlard de Harry, Ron et Hermione

Juin1997 : Mort de Dumbledore. Rupture entre Harry et Ginny.

10 Août 1997 : Mariage de Bill et Fleur

Août 1997 : Ginny quitte sa famille pour la France.

25 Janvier 1998 : Naissance de Lily Weasley.

5 Avril 1998 : Naissance de Lisa Dursley.

1er Mai 1998 : Mort de Voldemort par Harry.

18 Mai 1998 : Naissance Lucas Delacour-Weasley

10 Juin 1998 : Mariage de Percy et Pénélope.

Juin 1998 : Harry, Ron et Hermione passent leurs ASPICs

5 Août 1999 : Mariage de Charlie et Anastacia

2 Août 2000 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione

30 Octobre 2000 : Naissance de Rose Delacour-Weasley

Mai 2001 : Harry adopte Lisa Dursley qui devient Lisa Potter

15 Juillet 2001 : Mariage de Fred et Angelina et de George et Vérity.

24 Novembre 2001 : Naissance de Dimitri et Andrew Weasley (fils de Charlie et Anastacia)

21 Juin 2002 : Naissance de Nathan Johnson-Weasley et Nicolas Weasley (fils de George et Vérity)

20 Novembre 2002 : Naissance de William Granger-Weasley

22 Novembre 2002 : Retrouvaille entre Harry et Ginny à Saint-Mangouste

25 Décembre 2002 : Retrouvaille entre Ginny et sa famille.

* * *

**NDA: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

_Je voudrais remercier à_

_Vinvin, Warstock-Leonhart, Hina95, Lily9172,_

_Elodie, The Rattlesnake, Marion_

_Pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Continuez à faire exploser ma boîte._

Je voudrais dire grosseM à tous les gens qui passe des examens en ce moment.


	7. Chapter 7

★ • ♡ • ★ •♡ • ★Chère lectrice et cher lecteur,★ • ♡ • ★ • ♡ • ★

Je sais vous aller me tuer comme je n'ai pas encore publié la suite de ma fiction.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire.

Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écriture le chapitre7, je pensais pouvoir la finir avant de partir mais j'ai été pris de cours entre Week-end en Normandie, préparation de mes valises et passer mon permis dont je l'ai eu il y a tout juste une semaine.

Je vais poster ma première partie du chapitre7 sur mon blog ginnypotter02(point)skyblog(point)com.

Je pars du 18 juillet à fin août au Portugal.

Je ne vais pas pour autant vous oubliez car je vais finir cette fic

Mais aussi réécrire complètement mon autre fic « Harry Potter et sa dernière année à Poudlard », si bien sûr j'ai assez de temps.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne vacances à tous.

A très bientôt

♥Bisous♥

♡Yvette♡


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chère lectrice, cher lecteur, _**

**_Je suis de retour après environ 5 semaines de vacances au Portugal._**

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Pendant mes vacances, je ne vous ai pas pour autant oublié car je viens de finir ma fic, eh oui. Elle contient 11 chapitres en tout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout saisir sur word. _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**Chapitre7**

Voilà bientôt un mois qui c'était écoulé, depuis que Ginny avait revu sa famille dont elle voyait très souvent. Elle avait aussi revu plusieurs de ses amis, les anciens membres de l'Ordre. Elle était très heureuse de les avoir tous revus.

Quelques jours après Noël, Harry fit part à Ginny son désir de reconnaître Lily étant sa fille. Elle fut très heureuse de cette demande. Pour que Lily port le nom de Potter, Harry dû remplir un dossier, un extrait de naissance, un test de paternité et une lettre de Ginny en disant qu'elle était d'accord que sa fille porte le nom de son père. Le dossier fut déposé au Ministère de la magie au début de janvier, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle.

En ce jour, Ginny remplissait certain dossier de ses patients dans son bureau. Dans moins d'une heure, Harry allait venir la chercher et ils iraient ensemble faire les achats pour l'anniversaire de Lily qui était dans trois jours.

-Ginny ! Viens tout de suite en salle d'accouchement !

C'est sa collègue, Cathy qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Cathy et elle étaient venues très vite de bonnes amies.

GW : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cathy ?

Cathy : Une future maman qui est en plein travail n'arrête pas de crier sur tout le monde. Tu devrais venir.

En allant dans la salle d'accouchement, Cathy lui expliqua que la future maman attendait des jumeaux et qu'elle aurait dû accoucher il y a une semaine.

En rentrant dans la salle,

-Ginny Weasley !

Ginny était stupéfaite en reconnaissant les futurs parents qui étaient Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas.

GW : Parvati, Dean !

Cathy : Apparemment tu connais les Thomas.

GW : On était ensemble à Poudlard mais pas dans la même année.

Les contractions sont espacées tous les combiens ?

Cathy : Toutes les 7 minutes.

Ginny regarda le col de l'utérus de Parvati.

GW : Parvati, à la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser.

Je vais t'administrer une potion calmante.

Parvati eut une nouvelle contraction.

GW : Aller ma belle !

Pour Dean fut un tel choc de revoir son ex, Ginny. Il avait eut beaucoup de peine quand Ginny était sortie avec Harry. Quand il avait pris qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait pensé de retenter sa chance mais voilà elle avait disparu. Mais il avait toujours des sentiments pour la belle rouquine.

Dean ne se sentait pas bien, il préféra sortir avant de s'évanouir.

Mais dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec…

DT : Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

En ne voyant pas Ginny dans son bureau, Harry était allé se renseigner auprès d'une de ses collègues. Celle-ci lui informa qu'elle avait été appelée d'urgence en salle d'attente.

HP : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Dean ?

Harry avait bien vu Dean sorti de la salle où était Ginny.

Dean en avait beaucoup voulu à Harry de la disparition de Ginny et depuis ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

On sentait très bien la tension entre les deux hommes.

Une belle rouquine sortit de la salle.

GW : Harry !

Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'embrassa. Dean fut tellement dégoûté et tourna la tête.

HP : Regarde ce que j'ai reçu.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle venait du Ministère de la magie. Ginny lit la lettre et elle disait que Lily Weasley devenait officiellement Lily Potter fille de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter.

GW : Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux.

Ginny se rendit compte que Dean était là.

GW : Dean, tu devrais aller rejoindre Parvati et félicitation pour les jumeaux.

Ginny avait bien senti la tension entre eux mais ne dit rien. Parvati lui avait confié que Dean avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, mais il l'avait épousé elle et donné deux beaux enfants. Ginny lui confié à son tour qu'elle était très heureuse avec Harry et qu'ils avait un fille.

Harry et Ginny firent leurs achats dans un centre commercial moldues. Ils achetèrent pour un régiment. Harry voulait faire une belle fête surprise pour sa fille.

_Le samedi 25 janvier 2003, Le jour des 5 ans de Lily, _

Lily fut réveillée par l'odeur des pancakes.

Dans la cuisine, elle vit son père, sa mère et Lisa, quand tous les trois la virent ils s'écrièrent :

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY !

Lily sauta dans les bras de son père, c'était son ton premier anniversaire avec lui. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'aime Papa ! ». Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry, elle le disait pour la première fois. Il lui murmura à son tour : « Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse ».

Ginny n'avait pas perdue une miette de la scène, elle avait les larmes qui coulaient. En la voyant, Harry l'a pris dans les bras.

Vers 14h 30, Ginny mit les chipies à la sieste, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient trop fatiguées pour la fête. Cela permettra à Ginny et à Harry de tout préparer sans qu'elles ne voient.

Hermione et Ron étaient venus les aider. Les garçons accrochèrent une grande banderole écrite « Joyeux Anniversaire Lily », gonflèrent des ballons, etc., ….

Du coté des filles, elles étaient en cuisine, elles firent un grand gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise (Miam mm) et préparèrent un bon buffet.

Petit à petit arrivait les membres de la famille Weasley, la famille Lupin (Remus a épousé Tonks et ils avaient 2 enfants Sirius de 2 ans et Théodore de 3ans), les Londubats (Neville a épousé Luna et ils attendaient leur premier enfant).

Lisa avait entendu de l'agitation dans la maison donc elle descendit dans le salon. Elle vit toute la famille et amis étaient présents. Elle se dirigea vers son père.

Lisa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ?

HP : Une fête surprise pour ta sœur.

GW : Ma puce va voir si elle est réveillée et vient nous prévenir.

Lisa : D'accord

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisa revient en courant.

Lisa : Lily arrive !

Tout le monde se mit en place.

Lily poussa la porte du salon et tout le monde hurla.

SURPRISE !

Lily se figea, elle n'en revenait pas toute sa famille et amis étaient là pour son anniversaire. Sa première véritable fête d'anniversaire. Elle couru dans les bras de ses parents.

La fête fut réussit entre jeux, histoires, chants, danses,…

HP : Lily, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ouvres tes cadeaux.

Elle reçut une montagne de cadeaux. Elle a eu droit au fameux « Pull Weasley » avec un « L » dessus, Hermione lui a offert bien évidemment un livre mais pas n'importe quel livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » version illustré pour enfant, des poupées, des vêtements, des jouets, cahier de coloriages et par ses parents un balais qui ne vole pas trop haut.

GW : Tu as bien été gâté ma puce. Mais, il te reste un cadeau qui est très spécial qui vient de ton père.

HP : Ce cadeau très spécial se trouve dans cette enveloppe. Je vais te dire ce qu'elle contient. Elle dit que tu es officiellement ma fille et que tu portes désormais le nom de Lily Potter.

La petite se blottit dans les bras de son père. Son plus beau cadeau s'est d'être avec son père.

Lily se souviendra très longtemps de ses 5 ans, sa véritable fête d'anniversaire.

_**Je voudrais remercier à **_

_**Mione des maraudeurs, Vanessa, Latitemery, Virg05, The Rattlesnake,**_

_**Elodie, Hina95, Mixou, Marion, Lily9172, Gidro, Emma**_

_**pour vos reviews.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre8**

_Deux semaines plus tard, _

Ginny et les 2 chipies attendaient Hermione sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le marchand de glace sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles avaient prévu de faire les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse et de faire les soldes dans un centre commercial moldues.

Florian se dirigea à leur table pour prendre leur commande.

FF : Bonjour Ginny. Alors qu'est ce que vous allez prendre ?

GW : Trois glaces de ta spécialité.

FF : Très bon choix. Je vous les rapporte tout de suite.

Quand Florian revint avec les glaces se fut à ce moment là que Hermione arriva.

HW : Désolé Ginny pour mon retard.

GW : Ce n'est pas grave

HW : Tu sais qu'il y a un match de Quidditch donc Ron a dû se rendre sur place. Alors j'ai dû emmener William chez mes parents.

FF : Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hermione ?

HW : Oh ! Je vais prendre la même chose.

Après avoir manger leurs glaces, elles se dirigèrent chez Fleury & Bott.

GW : Vous savez les filles, ici, c'est le paradis pour votre tante.

Lisa : C'est bien vrai

HW : Franchement, vous exagériez un peu là. J'ai juste besoin d'un livre ou deux pour le travail.

Hermione ressortit de la boutique avec moins cinq livres.

Elles avaient fait plusieurs boutiques en passant par Mme Guipure, Eeylops et la boutique de Fred et George. Maintenant, elles se dirigèrent vers un centre commercial moldues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny faisait du shopping du côté moldues car quand elle vivait en France, elle allait très souvent à « Belle Epine » un grand centre dans la région parisien. (Je vais très souvent dans ce centre qui se trouve à Thiais dans le 94.)

Ginny et Hermione achetèrent des vêtements pour les enfants, pour elle et bien sur pour leurs amours et plein d'autre chose.

Vers 19h, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer mais par malheur elles passèrent devant un « Mc Donald's ». Comme tout enfant de leur âge, Lily et Lisa réclamèrent d'y manger. Hermione et Ginny n'ont pas pu y résister.

Pendant que les chipies jouèrent, Hermione et Ginny discutèrent.

GW : Pour moi, ce fut un après-midi vraiment géniale.

HW : Tu as bien raison. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

GW : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

HW : Dans une semaine, c'est la Saint Valentin. Harry et toi, vous allez faire quoi.

GW : Saint Valentin ? Dans une semaine ?

HW : Si, je comprends bien vous n'avez rien prévu.

GW : Par la Barbe de Merlin, ça va être notre toute première Saint Valentin.

HW : Je suis sur que ton cher Harry a déjà tout organisé.

_vendredi 14 février 2003, Saint Valentin, _

Ginny venait de terminer sa journée, rentra dans son bureau pour se changer. Ensuite, chercher les filles chez Hermione, étant en congé de maternité elle s'occupait de Lisa et de Lily. A son entrée, elle vit un paquet et une rose rouge, elle se demandait qui a bien pu déposer ceci. Il y avait une carte et l'a lu.

_Ma belle Valentine,_

_Pour notre première Saint Valentin, _

_Cette journée sera vraiment exceptionnelle_

_Qu'on s'en souviendra toute notre vie. _

_Pour cela, tu mettras la robe qui se trouve dans ce paquet_

_Et sois prête pour 19h._

_Ton Valentin_

Ps/ Ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants, elles sont chez tes parents.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait organisé une petite soirée pour eux deux. En découvrant la robe, elle fut stupéfaite. Elle était magnifique.

_Le soir même, _

Ginny descendait les escaliers. Elle était vraiment sublime.

La robe était longue, fondu d'un côté, noir et rouge. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement. Elle portait le collier que Harry lui avait offert à Noël.

Quand Harry l'a vit, il n'en revenait pas. En bas de l'escalier, il lui fit un baisemain et l'a pris par le coude.

HP : Ginny… Tu es … splendide.

Ginny rougit et lui murmura à l'oreille.

GW : Merci pour cette robe, cher Valentin. Tu as beaucoup de goût.

Harry l'emmena dans un restaurant très chic. Le serveur les plaça dans une salle privée. Dans cette salle, on y trouva une petite table ronde avec des bougies en chandelle, une piste de danse et des roses rouge tout autour.

Le dîner fut délicieux. En attendant le dessert, Harry invita Ginny à danser.

HP : Ma belle Valentine, accepterais-tu cette danse ?

GW : Avec plaisir mon cher Valentin.

Ils dansèrent sur une magnifique chanson, « Forever de Martin Nievera.

_We've come so far_

_To leave it all behind_

_I wonder why_

_Why did you go away_

_You left me all alone_

_No words can say_

_My love please stay_

Harry arrêta de danser. Il regarda Ginny les yeux dans les yeux, lui caressa la joue.

_You and I_

_We have moments left to share_

_You and I_

_We can make it anywhere_

_You and I_

_We belong in each other's arms_

_There can be no other love_

_Now I know we can have it all..._

_Forever_

HP: Oh Ginny! Si, tu savais comme je t'aime tellement, tu me rends complètement fou. Ma plus belle erreur a été de t'avoir quitté et ensuite, tu as disparu. Le jour où je t'ai revu, je me suis juré de tout faire pour t'avoir et de ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. Je t'aime Ginny.

_Each night I pray_

_That we can be together_

_Once again_

GW: Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

_Forever more we'll stay_

_In love this way_

_No matter what they say_

_Until the end_

Harry se mit à genoux . Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en velours rouge et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une splendide bague de fiançaille.

_You and I_

_We have moments left to share_

_You and I_

_We can make it anywhere_

HP : Ginevra Molly Weasley, ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

_You and I_

_We belong in each other's arms_

_There can be no other love_

_Now I know we can have it all..._

_Forever_

GW: OUI,OUI, Harry James Potter!

_You and I_

_We have moments left to share_

_You and I_

_We can make it anywhere_

_You and I_

_We belong in each other's arms_

_There can be no other love_

_Now I know we can have it all..._

_Forever_

Harry lui mit la bague au doigt et s'embrassèrent avec tellement d'amour.

_Now I know we can have it all..._

_Forever_

_Now I know we can have it all..._

_Forever_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonne lecture à tous_

**Chapitre9 **

_Le lendemain,_

Harry et Ginny avaient passé une excellente soirée de Saint-Valentin, ils étaient maintenant fiancés. Ils avaient hâte de l'annoncer à Lisa et Lily. Ils savaient qu 'elles seraient très heureuses de cette nouvelle. Ils se rendirent donc au Terrier.

GW :Bonjour Maman, Papa

HP: Bonjour Molly, Arthur

M&AW: Bonjour vous deux

MW : Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et se sourirent.

HP : Oui, excellente

GW : Les petites ont été sages.

AW : Elles sont de vrais anges.

GW : Où sont-elles ?

MW : Dans ta chambre.

Harry et Ginny montèrent donc.

MW : Arthur, tu as vu les yeux de Ginny.

AW : Elle est aux anges. Je crois que ses deux là ont quelque chose à nous annoncer.

MW : Je le crois aussi.

En arrivant devant la chambre, la porte était entre ouverte et on pouvait voir Lisa et Lily qui jouaient à la poupée tout en discutant.

Lisa : …. Tu es la meilleure des grandes sœurs Lily. Je t'adore.

Lily : Toi aussi Lisa, tu es la meilleure des petites sœurs. Je t'adore.

Les 2 chipies se prirent dans les bras et puis continuèrent à jouer.

HP : On peut jouer avec vous.

Lily : Papa – Maman

Lisa : Papa – Ginny

GW : Mes puces, votre père et moi, on a une nouvelle à vous apprendre.

HP : On va se marier.

L&LP : C'est génial ! On peut être les demoiselles d'honneur.

GW : Bien sur mes chéries.

Ils s'apprêtèrent de descendre quand Lisa demanda à Ginny et à Harry de rester.

HP : Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire, Lisa ?

Lisa : Je sais que tu n'es pas mon vrai papa mais pour moi, tu es mon vrai papa et même le meilleur. Je suis très heureuse que tu te maries avec Ginny comme ça elle devient ma maman. Elle se tourna vers Ginny Je peux t'appeler « Maman ».

Ginny fut stupéfaite que Lisa décide de l'appeler « Maman ». Depuis qu'elle s'était installée avec Harry, elle s'était occupé d'elle comme sa propre fille et n'avaient jamais fait de différence entre Lily et Lisa. Elle aimait énormément cette petite Lisa.

GW : Si tu veux tu peux m'appeler «Maman ».

Lisa lui sauta dans les bras et lui murmura « Je t'aime maman » et Ginny lui répondit « Je t'aime aussi, ma tite Lisa ».

Harry savait que Lisa avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa mère. Depuis que Ginny et Lily étaient rentrées dans sa vie, elle a considéré tout de suite Lily comme sa sœur et voyer en Ginny une maman.

Tous les trois descendirent dans le salon, là où Arthur, Molly et Lily qui les attendaient.

MW : Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous apprendre.

GW : Nous ? Non, pourquoi ?

L&LP : Papa et Maman vont se marier !

MW : Que c'est merveilleux !

Molly pleurait de joie et embrassa sa fille et son futur gendre, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son propre fils. Elle était heureuse que sa fille épouse l'homme qu'elle était tombée amoureuse à l'âge de 10 ans au premier regard sur le quai de King's Cross.

Le lendemain, avait lieu un grand repas familial au Terrier pour les fiançailles de Harry et de Ginny.

_Je voudrais remercier à_

_Pripri, Elodie et Lily9172_

_pour vos reviews._

_J'espère que pour ce chpitre j'aurais un peu plus de reviews. Si vous voulez connaître l'avancement de ma fic, j'ai créé un LJ vous retrouvez l'adresse sur ma bio._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre10 **

_Samedi 12 avril 2003,_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour pour Harry et Ginny.

Durant ses deux mois, ce fut les préparations pour le mariage. Heureusement que Ginny avait sa mère et ses belles-sœurs pour l'aider sinon elle n'aurait jamais été prête pour le jour J. Entre les invitations, la robe de mariée, les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, les fleurs, le menu et par-dessus le marché les journalistes n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler pour en savoir plus sur leur couple. L'annonce des fiançailles avait fait la une de tous les journaux et magazines sorciers

La semaine dernière, c'était l'anniversaire de Lisa qui fêtait ses 5 ans. Harry et Ginny avaient fait une petite fête. Ginny lui annonça ce jour là qu'elle l'avait adopté et qu'elle était officiellement sa fille.

Le mariage avait lieu dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry attendait Ginny devant l'autel, il était très nerveux. Ron était bien entendu son témoin, essaya de le calmer. Tout d'un coup la marche nuptiale retentit et on vit arriver deux petites filles, une rousse et l'autre blonde, elles tenaient un panier contenant les alliances. Puis fut Hermione qui avança car elle était le témoin de Ginny. Harry vit une magnifique rousse en robe blanche avancée au bras de son père, elle était vraiment splendide. Arrivée devant l'autel, Arthur lui fit une bise sur le front en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

Ce fut Percy qui célébra le mariage étant donné que c'est lui le Ministre de la Magie.

PW : Chère Sorcière, cher Sorcier, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme.

PW : Nous allons passer à l'échange des alliances.

Lisa et Lily se placèrent devant leur parent avec le panier contenant les alliances.

HP : Moi, Harry James Potter, je te prends Ginevra Molly Weasley comme épouse. Lily lui tendit l'alliance et il l'a mit au doigt de Ginny.

GW : Moi, Ginevra Molly Weasley, je te prends Harry James Potter comme époux. Lisa lui tendit l'alliance et elle l'a mit au doigt de Harry.

PW : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent.

Toute l'assemblée applaudirent et les félicitèrent.

A la fin du repas qui fut délicieux, il fut préparé par Molly aidé par les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard, on demanda aux jeunes mariés d'ouvrir le bal.

Donc Harry et Ginny se mirent au milieu de la piste et dansèrent sur « **_Maybe I'm Amazed » _deJem Lyrics**Petit à petit plusieurs couples les rejoignirent.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

HP: Je vous aime tellement Mrs Potter. Vous me rendez complètement fou.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand_

GP: Moi aussi, je vous aime Mr Potter. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que je suis maintenant

Mrs Potter, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_

HP: Mais tu ne rêves pas, mon amour.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

GP: Mon cœur, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Je suis enceinte de deux mois.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand_

Harry arrêta de danser et il l'a regarda les yeux dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Il passa une main sur son ventre.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_

HP: Je suis tellement heureux.

Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You

Nos jeunes mariés dansèrent toute la nuit. Ginny dansa avec son père, ses frères et Harry dansa avec Molly, Hermione et ses filles.

Ils préfèrent ne pas annoncer tout de suite sur l'agrandissement de leur famille.

Vers une heure du matin, nos deux tourtereaux durent dire au revoir aux invités car ils devaient partir en Lune de Miel à Madère ( Une Ile Portugaise). Ils embrassèrent très fort Lisa et Lily qui allaient rester au Terrier. Ils leur promirent de leur écrire tous les jours.

_Je voudrais remercier à _

_Elodie, Emma et Lily9172_

_Pour vos reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

**NDA: **_Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. J'ai énormément aimé l'écrire. Si vous aussi vous aimé ma fic, n'hésité surtout à me laisser une petite reviews. Je remercier à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs qui ont été fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Si vous etes bon en dessin, montage, j'aimerais que vous me faites des illustartions pour ma fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre11 : Epilogue**

_Samedi 22 Novembre 2003,_

GP : HARRY ! Le travail a commencé.

HP : Il ne faut pas paniquer. J'envoie un message à ta mère pour s'occuper des filles et je préviens Saint- Mangouste de notre arrivée. Ma chérie ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

GP : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Harry l'embrassa et partit.

Il était environ six heures du matin quand Ginny eut ses premières contractions.

Ginny était maintenant en salle d'accouchement, cela faisait déjà des heures que le travail avait commencé. Harry était à côté d'elle et il l'a réconforté. Ginny eut une nouvelle contraction.

Cathy : Aller ma belle, c'est à toi de jouer.

Cathy : Je vois la tête.

Cathy : c'est un GARCON !

Harry embrassa Ginny sur le front.

Après que Cathy est pesé, mesuré et fait les tests, elle posa le nouveau-né sur Ginny.

GP : Bonjour mon bébé.

HP : Bonjour mon bonhomme.

Cathy : Vous avez pensé à un prénom ?

Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

H&GP : Ryan Potter.

**THE END**


End file.
